The One I Love
by MeowMeowEveryone
Summary: Summary Inside. Thats right you have to read it to find out what happens. Anyway not my best work but Im proud of it and really happy. First Baka and Test story :). Hope you like it. Its rated m because of sex between 2 guys named Akihisa and Kouta.


**Hey guys and girls of fan fiction Im back and have a new story for you. This ones a yaoi romance between Youshii and Hinta for Baka and Test Summon The Beast. Since there is no yaoi stories for the two I thought I would give it a shot. So here we go and please review on your way out. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKA AND TEST SUMMON THE BEAST OR THE CHARACTERS. **

**WARNINGS: YAOI BOYXBOY GAY SEX GAY ANIME SEX**

**PAIRING: YOUSHII X HINTA**

**The One I Love**

The day started out like any other with Hinta trying to look up Minami skirt as she was breaking his back. He could never feel the same way he does. Hinta was always interested in girls. Once Minami skirt lifted just enough Hinta nose brusted out into blood. Consered for his love and best friend he rushed to his side holding him in his arms. Hinta liked the way Youshii arms felt around his body. "Hinta stay with me" he said frantically. But just as he heard that he passed out form the massive blood loss.

Youshii rushed him into the nurses office and entered the door quickly. The nurse examined him and said that he would be just fine and that he needed to rest. He sat by his side the whole time infill sun set came. "Well Im going home and you should too its getting late and there is going suppose to be a storm tonight" the nurse said grabbing her coat. "I'll take my chances and stay here intill he wakes up" he said. She smiled and walked out of the room, she knew that one or maybe even both was going to lose there virganity tonight. He looked at Hinta sleeping face. He was so cute when he was sleeping Youshii decided. Those lips looked so kissable he couldnt resist anymore anyway who would know anyways it isnt like he wasnt going to tell anybody and he was sure that Hinta wouldnt wake up. He slowly leaned down and kissed the boy beneath him.

Hinta woke up by feeling pressure on his lips. The pressure wasnt painful it was the exact opposite, he leaned into it wanting more pleasure form it. He felt the pressure left his lips and was disappointed. But even more disappointed when he say who applied the pressure to him lips. It was Youshii. Akishasi Youshii just kissed him fully on the lips. Youshii was staring away at the edge of the curtain a blush on his cheeks. He stood up but Hinta quickly grabbed around his waist. That when felt something hard against his hand. His eyes widen and he cheeks became flushed. Youshii was erect and it was because of him. Youshii moaned reluctantly as Hinta hands where pressed around his pulsing member. Hinta smirked and moved his hands up and down Youshii cock. "Wh what are you doing Hinta!" he said his face getting redder as he started to moan again. "What does it look like Im doing, Im stroking your erection" Hinta said raising up and kissing Youshii neck.

Youshii moaned and quivered against Hinta's touch, he couldnt imagen this was happening right now, he must be dreaming he just knew it. Hinta couldnt be thinking about him this way he was way to interested in girls to be ever with him. "Do you know how long I waited for this" Hinta said in his ear "for us to do this, imaged you fucking me every night, sucking me cock, me sucking your cock. The felling of you cum inside me leaking out into the sheets and the feeling of your cum sliding down my throat". Youshii moaned at this as he felt Hinta play with his zipper "Do you imagen what I imagen Youshii-kun" he said still whispering in his ear "my pulsing erection inside you the feeling of my cum coating your insides and leaking out onto the sheets". "Yes I do!" Youshii replied "I image you fucking me intill morning comes up, I imagen your cock in my throat, the feeling of you cum inside me, the feeling of your cum sliding down my throat"

He could believe what his ears telled him he said. He imaged the same thing he imaged Without a second thought he threw Youshii onto the bed pulling down his zipper and pushing down his pants and boxers. He looked in shock as he saw Youshii 10 inch member staring striaght up into the open air aiming toward him. Feeling insircure he covered him self. Hinta saw that and looked up into his eyes. He then leaned down kissing Youshii licking his bottom lip asking for entry. Youshii immediately opened his mouth for the other boy and there tongues swirled in a dance. Hinta felt Youshii tug at his pant zipper and pulling it down. He stopped kissing the boy and looked into his eyes "are you sure you want to do this" he asked consern for his new found lover.

Youshii nodded and Hinta pulled his pant off, then boxers. Youshii looked at Hinta 8 inch erection standing in front of him. He wondered how all that was going to fit in. Youshii was then distracted when HInta started unbuttoning his shirt licking down the skin that was exposed. Youshii was moaning but even more so when Hinta found his nipple. Hinta smirked and licked the nipple again and started sucking it making it hard. Then after it was fully harden he started on the other intill it was like his twin. Then he started licking slower than he did before and unbuttoning slower. When he found Youshii's belly button he started swirling is young inside causing Youshii to lift off the sheets. He grinned and started sucking the round gap.

Youshii started shouting as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He needed him to stop and now. Placing his hands on Hinta'a arm pits he raised him up to meet into a pleasureable kiss. Hinta pulled away and went into the crook of Youshii neck laying his head there. Youshii wondered why he did that then he saw his lovers hand sneak up to his hole. Hinta then pushed a finger in causing him to throw his head back in pleasure. Hinta started thrusting his finger in and out and soon he added a second, then a third, and finally a forth. After Hinta thought he was stretched enough he pulled his figures out and placed his hand on Youshii already leaking cock. Using that as a lube he started to enter Youshii cock in. Youshii moaned but knew Hinta was in pain. "Hi Hinta yo you ne need to st stop before yo you hurt your self to badly" he said, but Hinta kept pushing Youshii cock in intill all 10 inches where in. Hinta looked up, tear where in eyes. Youshii looked at this and kissed him. He enjoyed the warmth surrounding his cock but he didnt want Hinta to get hurt in the progress. After finishing kissing Hinta started to lift himself off of Youshii cock but slammed back into himself.

The both moaned at the feeling off them being connected. Hinta started trusting Youshii cock in and out of him moaning in progress. All of Hinta pain was now replaced by shear pleasure as he road his lovers cock. In no time both where panting at each others name and the only sound in the room was the panting and skin slapping against skin. "Im I'm cumming" Youshii said "me too, lets cum together" Hinta replied. After that Youshii came into Hinta which caused Hinta to cum all over Youshii.

After laying together like this for awhile Hinta rolled off of Youshii. "Was I good as you imaged" Youshii said. All Hinta could do was nod. The feeling of Youshii cum slidding out of him made him hard. Youshii seeing this took the cock in his hand and whispered in his ear "how about round 2"


End file.
